


Je fuis des yeux distraits Qui me voyant toujours ne me voyaient jamais

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Reg, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tranche de vie, argh., attention : très TransExperienceTM : la transition, donc probablement très clichés cis, et fuck JKR, mais faut que je finisse une intrigue secondaire donc..., seconde guerre mondiale, sorry wranglers, transgender OC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Quand il sort pour la première fois dans le Londres moldu, il est poussé par un instinct informulé, quelque chose qu’il nommera bien plus tard une pulsion de vie.Ou : le grand-père de Mary McDonald et pourquoi les Walker n'ont pas envie d'en parler.
Series: Aux âmes bien nées [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853708
Kudos: 1





	Je fuis des yeux distraits Qui me voyant toujours ne me voyaient jamais

Il se souvient de cette certitude adolescente qu’il ne vivrait pas après vingt ans. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais était persuadé que rentrer dans l’âge adulte, dans la vie active, reviendrait à tuer tout ce qu’il était.

Combien d’intuition était dans ce sentiment ?

Il avait passé la vingtaine et il était toujours en vie ; il avait passé la trentaine de la même manière, dans une sorte de brouillard dont le souvenir lui semblait maintenant iréel. Il vivait, oui, dans pour une certaine définition du mot, errant dans des liens distendu avec sa famille et ses rares amis et collègues, savourant l’indépendance que lui donnait son salaire de secrétaire, lui dont on disait « elle est mariée à son travail » quand on voulait être généreux, et « elle est trop laide pour épouser qui que ce soit » quand on l’était moins. Piégé dans une immobilité qui ressemblait à la mort, dans l’oubli que lui procurait le travail, émaillé de rares instants de grâce où il osait porter les vêtements pour homme qu’il commandait par correspondance et enfermait dans un coffre scellé dont il ne savait jamais dire s’il représentait sa vie secrète, la seule valable, ou sa condamnation. Il imaginait parfois venir ainsi au travail – d’autres sorcières le faisaient, rarement certes, mais il savait qu’il suffisait d’assez d’aplomb et d’indifférence. Mais il n’aurait pas été indifférent et restait prisonnier de l’impression sombre qu’il s’agirait d’un geste impudique, une révélation pour des yeux dont il ne voulait pas le regard sur lui. Il composait autrement, choisissait des robes passe-partout qui dissimulaient son corps, ou il affirmait des allergies diverses pour ne pas porter de maquillage.

Il ne sait plus, déjà, comment il a pu supporter cet état si longtemps – mais il y a survécu.

Quand il sort pour la première fois dans le Londres moldu, il est poussé par un instinct informulé, quelque chose qu’il nommera bien plus tard une pulsion de vie.

Cela commence avec un dossier du _Mensuel Magique_ qui parlait de la guerre moldu et de son lien avec Grindewald. Parmi tous les articles, une journaliste parlait de Londres sous le couvre-feu, des sirènes, des abris, des bombes et de la nuit d’encre dans laquelle se faufilaient des silhouettes silencieuses qui parfois se frôlaient.

Il y a eu comme une porte soudain ouverte. Il a pensé « pourquoi pas ? ». La perspective de ces sorties atones, de ces rencontres fantomatique parlait à l’insomniaque qu’il était déjà.

Il a mis trois mois avant d’acheter des vêtements moldus. Il a laissé la vendeuse croire qu’il les achetait pour un frère qui avait presque sa carrure et est revenu deux semaines plus tard comme un voleur prendre son paquet sous le bras et disparaître chez lui, le cœur battant et les mains moites en essayant de se convaincre que ce n’était pas si important. C’était un élan vital, trop profond pour être ignoré, mais il était trop effrayé pour le penser ainsi. Mieux valait croire à une passade – et ce n’était qu’un paravent pour continuer de croire que ce qu’il était chez les sorciers était tout ce qu’il pouvait être.

Pour sa première sortie, il a utilisé du polynectar pour prendre le corps de son frère. Il ne l’a jamais refait, voir le visage de Simon à la place du sien était bien plus dérangeant qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Ce n’était pas son corps non plus. Mais malgré cela, une fois entouré de la nuit profonde, dans des rues presque désertes où il savait qu’il n’y avait personne pour le reconnaître ou le nommer, il s’est senti presque libéré d’une contrainte qui pesait contre son torse aussi lourdement qu’une montagne.

Ensuite… ensuite, cela a été quelque chose comme une fascination. Il a volé des manuels d’infiltration des aurors pour apprendre à modifier son corps. Brusquement, le travail qui emplissait toute sa vie était devenu secondaire, un moyen de continuer son existence londonienne où il s’arrachait à sa prison de chair et découvrait peu à peu quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu’il était ou du moins qui commençait enfin à en prendre la forme.

Il désirait ardemment prolonger cette existence. Il voulait ces enfants qui lui donnaient du monsieur poliment, il voulait la camaraderie des autres hommes avec l’immédiateté que donnait la guerre. Il pensait parfois à se faire engager, mais il craignait les retombées – s’engager, c’était risquer sa vie, mais surtout d’utiliser sa magie instinctivement pour se protéger. Avec Grindewald, le ministère aurait été d’autant plus sévère… et ils auraient appris. Au dessus de tout, Luke voulait continuer à vivre ce moment où il rentrait dans un abris et où les corps se poussaient pour lui faire de la place, où des inconnus parlaient pour faire passer le temps de choses exotiquement moldues. Il finit par prendre en affection une station de métro où quelqu’un avait descendu une guitare et où les gens chantaient volontiers ensemble à mi-voix pour chasser l’angoisse et faire passer le temps. Il s’imaginait qu’on le prenait pour un voisin récemment emménagé et c’était suffisant pour qu’il croit être en sécurité – aussi ironiquement qu’on puisse être en sécurité lors d’un bombardement aérien sur le Londres moldu.

La station était proche de l’immeuble où Lizzie logeait avec ses deux enfants. Elle ne chantait jamais – Luke entendit une fois dire que sa voix s’était brisé quand elle avait reçu le télégramme qui annonçait la mort de son mari – mais elle récitait volontiers des poèmes quand on les lui demandait. Il commença par la connaître grâce à ses enfants parce qu’il avait pris l’habitude de leur inventer des histoires inspirées des contes sorciers qu’il avait retenu de son enfance. Les adultes toléraient sa présence avec prudence et il mit quelques semaines avant de comprendre que c’était parce qu’on se demandait pourquoi il n’était pas sur le front, s’il n’était pas un espion allemand. Après ça, il s’est obligé à inventer une famille, des amis, un travail, des crises d’asthmes pour expliquer pourquoi il n’est pas parti. Le Luke qu’il esquissait dans l’ombre est devenu de plus en plus présent, aussi réel que ses journées au ministère.

Il aurait pu continuer à maintenir l’équilibre entre les deux pendant longtemps. N’avait-il pas déjà tenu trente ans avec moins ?

Et puis Lizzie l’a invité au parc un dimanche.

C’était une chose de discuter à voix basse dans un abri. Cela en était une autre de la retrouver de jours avec ses enfants, de cesser d’imaginer les expressions de son visage au seul son de sa voix. Il a longtemps hésité, mais… il est venu, les main moites et le cœur battant, plein d’un malaise qu’il devait trahir, malaise bousculé par la satisfaction d’être en plein jour. Et Lizzie l’a de nouveau invité, parlant vaguement d’une amie ou d’une cousine qui serait d’accord pour garder les enfants pendant quelques heures.

Il a toujours dit oui.

Il ne sait pas quand la peur a disparu. Quand est-ce que les choses ont finit par s’emboîter dans ce quartier où il fréquentait Lizzie, où tout le monde lui donnait du monsieur et ne rechignait pas à lui transmettre les derniers commérages.

Il sait qu’il rêvait, quand il traînait les pieds vers le monde sorcier, à la manière d’en sortir.

Quand a-t-il pris sa décision ? Quelle énième remarque de sa famille, quel énième sourire de Lizzie, quelle remarque sur le fait qu’on manquait de bras et qu’il y avait du travail pour qui en voulait ?

Il a demandé le dossier pour rompre le statut du secret, a donné sa démission quelques mois plus tard.

Il a écrit une lettre à sa famille, avant de laisser Lucy Walker disparaître définitivement ; une demande de ne pas le chercher, de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il connaissait son frère et ses parents, il aurait pu leur présenter Luke, peut-être, mais Luke venait avec une histoire moldue inacceptable.

Il préférait tout autant que Luke Walker demande la main d’Elizabeth McDonald, ses nombreux cousins et cousines, et que la voisine puisse enfin lever ses sourcils sarcastiques et lui dire qu’il était bien temps.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Le titre est de Bérénice de Racine.  
> Je suis assise sur ce texte depuis, je pense, le chapitre 4, où on parlait du passé de Mary McDonald. Luke existait déjà et je savais déjà son histoire – mais il m’a été plus compliqué de voir comment l’aborder au-delà des quelques notes sur l’arbre généalogique des Walker.  
> Ensuite, je suis consciente que le texte rentre dans le cliché de l’Experience TransTM, c’est-à-dire est centré sur la transition ; mais je n’arrivais pas vraiment à raconter à la fois la transition (qui explique pourquoi les Walker ne veulent plus entendre parler du grand-père de Mary) et raconter l’après sans changer assez radicalement de manière d’écrire.  
> Mais bon, après un an à ruminer face à la transphobie ouverte de JKR, il ne me reste que, d’une part, à le poster aussi imparfait qu’il soit, parce que BORDEL, et à rajouter que Luke ne sera pas le seul personnage transgenre du roman – vous avez croisé Sorensen, et il y en a d’autres que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’aborder jusqu’à présent.


End file.
